The present invention relates to gas generators for vehicle airbags and, more particularly, to a flexible linear gas generator which discharges inflation gas along the length of the gas generator for use in side impact or head curtain airbag systems.
Typical side impact or head curtain airbag modules use one or more standard airbag gas generators discharging into a distribution pipe for delivering the gas to the bag. Typical linear gas generators are also formed with a relatively rigid longitudinal housing specially shaped to be positioned and secured to a specific portion of a vehicle. The variety of housing shapes required for use in a multitude of possible vehicles increases the costs of manufacturing the gas generators. In addition, the variety of possible housing lengths and shapes increases the costs and difficulty of handling and shipping the gas generators.